


Here There Be Dragons!

by MaverikLoki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Aveline is so done with everyone's shit, Dragons, Gen, Hawke no, meme prompt, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaverikLoki/pseuds/MaverikLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hawke wants to be a dragon. Failing that, Hawke wants to ride a dragon.</p>
<p>So Hawke is happy as a pig in mud when the group encounter their first dragon, and immediately goes "I must make that my new steed!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons!

Aveline didn’t know if sloughing through the Bone Pit was fitting for a new Captain of the Guard, and frankly, she didn’t care. She’d needed a break, some fresh air, maybe end the day with a pint or two.  
  
What she got was Hawke, a filthy mine, and baby dragons that were terrifying and decidedly _not cute, and no, you can’t keep one as a pet, Hawke, for the love of the Maker—_  
  
When they found fresh air again, the earth trembled under more dragon feet. Larger dragon feet.  
  
Aveline wouldn’t say she was surprised. The word had lost its meaning around Hawke. She looked at their leader to see him looking up, up at the glorified winged lizard, mouth agape and eyes wide with pure, covetous awe.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
“It’s a sign from the Maker!”  
  
“No.” Aveline shook her head vigorously. “No, it isn’t.”  
  
“I must have it!”  
  
“No,” Fenris interrupted, shaking his head alongside Aveline. “No, you mustn’t.”  
  
The dragon roared in outrage, and Aveline wondered if the creature knew what Hawke was saying. She was tempted to let the dragon have him.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know,” Merrill trilled, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “It would be so exciting to have a dragon pet! We could rub its belly and teach it tricks and ride it into battle!”  
  
Dear, sweet Maker. After losing Wesley, Aveline feared she’d die alone, but now she knew better. She’d die surrounded by idiots.  
  
  
  
The battle took far longer than it ought to have, but that might have been because a certain _mage who shall remain nameless_ (Hawke) insisted on pole-vaulting onto the dragon’s back.  
  
“Aveline! Fenris!” Hawke chided, straddling the base of the dragon’s neck. “Stop stabbing holes in my mount!”  
  
Aveline caught Fenris’ eye and saw her own look of desperate exasperation reflected back to her. They bent their knees, held their swords at the ready, but the dragon was more interested in bucking its new rider than in eating them.  
  
“Hawke, come down from that dragon this instant!” Aveline shouted.  
“I shall not!” The dragon reared and roared, neck craning back to nip at Hawke. “She is my steed! She needs a name. How about Daisy? Are you a Daisy, Miss Dragon?”  
  
Dear Maker. Now he was baby-talking the fire-breathing lizard.  
‘Daisy’ let Hawke know just how much she disliked the name by flinging him into the mountainside. And then breathing fire in his direction. How the idiot survived, Aveline will never know.  
  
  
  
Hours later, the four toddled into Anders’ clinic, Aveline’s eyes flinty as she frog marched Hawke through the doors. Anders took in their charred appearances and Aveline’s scowl and sighed. “Do I want to know?”  
  
“Hawke tried to ride a dragon,” Aveline informed him.  
  
“It was quite exciting,” Merrill added, earning a glare from Fenris.  
  
Anders blinked once, twice, and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Of course he did. Sit down, the lot of you.”  
  
As he poked at Hawke’s injuries, Anders lectured him on the dangers of dragon taming while Aveline stood over them, arms crossed and scowl set.  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Hawke grumbled, wincing when Anders’ hands glowed with healing magic. “You’d ride a cat into battle if you could.”  
  
“I… don’t think cats come in battle-size.”  
  
“Oh, they do!” Merrill chirped from her cot. “They’re far away, but in some parts of Thedas, there are these giant cats, much larger than a mabari. You probably _could_ ride one!”  
  
“Big… cats?” Aveline did not like the looks Anders and Hawke exchanged. “My name-day is coming up,” Anders said, eyes shining the way Hawke’s had earlier.  
  
Oh no. No, no, no.  
  
“I’ll get you one of these battle-cats if you help me get a dragon steed.”  
  
The mage bit his lip.  
  
“Anders,” Aveline warned.  
  
“You know, if we get a baby dragon—”  
  
“No!” Aveline and Fenris roared in unison.  
  
  
  
The next time they faced a dragon at the Bone Pit, Aveline was tempted to sic Templars on the pair of them.


End file.
